


Hueles a Black

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius no puede escapar de Bellatrix, ni siquiera bajo una capa de invisibilidad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hueles a Black

Le hubiera gustado saber qué leía su prima a esas horas de un viernes en la biblioteca, inclinada sobre un libro casi como si fuera una Ravenclaw estudiosa o una Hufflepuff trabajadora. Sirius, por supuesto, seguía en su papel de Gryffindor; cubierto por la capa invisible de James disfrutaba de su media hora de libertad antes de cambiarse de turno en el castigo que supuestamente tenían que compartir. En el bolsillo de los pantalones pesaba la piedra del lago que habían encantado para turnarse en las escapadas del despacho de Flitwick; si la cara de inocencia de James al afirmar que Sirius acababa de irse al baño no resultaba todo lo inocente que debía, la piedra empezaría a quemar y Sirius tendría que echar a correr hacia el baño para salir justo cuando el profesor se acercase. La parte buena era que Sirius tenía las piernas mucho más largas que Flitwick. La mala, desgraciadamente, era que limitaba su radio de esparcimiento.

Al principio pudo haberla tomado por cualquier otra. Lucrecia Prize, Hufflepuff, sexto, esa también tenía melena larga y lacia, oscura, negra con poca luz creía recordar. Y Thea Thompson-Thames, Gryffindor, cuarto, y...

Aunque seguía recordando nombres de alumnas de pelo negro sabía perfectamente que no podía ser otra que Bellatrix, porque conocía la actitud de su prima como si la viera cada día sentada a la mesa de Grimmauld Place, un espejo de la suya con sujetador y faldas. Sus células gritaban "Black" a metros de distancia, como las de Narcisa y Andromeda, de espaldas a la puerta, a cualquiera que quisiera oirlo. Y además, para Sirius, también olía a ello. A Black, a sangre limpia, a sangre sin más. Bellatrix olía a casa. Y a chica de diecisiete años, un olor opaco que a los 15 Sirius ya conocía y encontraba a cada paso, a sudor y hormonas desatadas y otras cosas que el perfume no tapaba.

La curiosidad y el olor le arrastraba a partes iguales hacia la mesa vacía en una biblioteca vacía, y ni siquiera necesitaba enviarle a su cerebro la orden de caminar sin hacer ruido. Peter decía que Sirius se convertía en perro porque estaba alerta a cada instante, y era o eso o alguna clase de ardilla histérica, siempre a punto de saltar hacia el lado más adecuado incluso cuando parecía dormido. "Eso es que no me fío de vosotros, Colagusano" había mentido Sirius entonces, con una mueca.

Era típico de Bellatrix, el mantenerle alerta. Toda su vida, en cada momento que se cruzaban en comidas familiares y reuniones familiares y cientos de actividades familiares típicas de los Black. De niños le obligaba a mantenerse alerta por si los mayores parecían antes de que terminasen una broma pesada, una pelea o un asalto a las cocinas de sus mansiones, y entonces tenía que estar alerta para mentir lo justo. Después, mucho después, fue la forma en que le miraba y le estrujaba el estómago a distancia. Odiaba aquello. Casi tanto como la risa ronca que le bailaba a Bellatrix en la garganta con los comentarios cada vez más escasos sobre las bodas de la familia Black. Sólo él podía oirlo.

Lo peor habían sido los momentos en que ella conseguía hacerle creer que ser un Black no debía ser tan malo si podía dejar que le enredase el pelo y jugara con sus manos hasta hacerle daño.

Bajo la capa invisible Sirius frunció el ceño y casi gruñó, casi levantó un costado de la boca y enseñó los colmillos, y casi deseó volverse Canuto unos segundos, lo suficiente para saltar sobre su querida prima y darle el susto de su vida. Lo más divertido sería averiguar si Bellatrix Black le había contado a alguien cómo un perro enorme había surgido de la nada en la Biblioteca para acto seguido desaparecer de su vista. Pagaría por eso.

En su lugar se acercó sobre las puntas de los pies, dejando que la luz del farol flotando sobre la cabeza de Bellatrix resbalase sobre la capa y ésta hiciera su magia. Resultaba extraño encontrar a Bella sin su habitual grupo de amigos y Sirius se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto a solas, así. Habían estado solos, claro, infinidad de veces. Entonces era Bellatrix dominante, Bellatrix jugando con él, Bellatrix haciéndole rabiar. Seguía siendo la misma, la boca cruel a sólo un milímetro de una mueca despreciativa o violenta, los párpados caídos, pesados, apuntando al libro con expresión desdeñosa. Respiraba muy lentamente y en comparación a Sirius le pareció que su aliento era apresurado y demasiado sonoro. Pero ella no se movió, no giró la cabeza con extrañeza. Si lo hubiera hecho casi se habrían besado.

Habría bastado un susurro tenue, sólo un "Bella" musitado, dibujado con los labios, para que se volviera hacia él. Sirius tragó saliva. Un beso invisible como los que se daban a oscuras un par de años antes, antes de empezar a odiarla y el sentimiento fuera recíproco. Y sólo estaba a un susurro de distancia.

La piedra empezó a quemarle sobre los muslos. Contuvo el susurro y se marchó.

Bella sonrió. El aire a su alrededor gritaba Sirius en mil olores distintos.


End file.
